Talk:Teekesselchen
Etymology Could someone please confirm the translation on the main page. I'm not literate in german, but couldn't verify if the word is just a name for the game or is it's also legitimate vocabulary. Thanks very much. --SandersAKG 03:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It means little tea pot. Testimonials *Level 113 pets rip this thing to pieces - no rewards required, resist everything, and no special item required as the spikes average maybe 35-45 dmg to LuckyLulush. I have literally afk'd this fight a few times and used /sit. This is soloable by most 99 jobs with ease provided you stun the ga's and turn away from the spikes, but I don't think you'll even need to use anything other than sending your pet after it if you are a Pup, Bst, or Smn - I was warned that I needed this special item to fight it to keep it from using the spikes, but again, the spikes are a joke even if they go off. KulianTallinn (talk) Fought today 87Sch/rdm with capped skill. Landed Para/Slow with no trouble but not silence, considering it's a pot I am guessing immune so added to Notes until proven otherwise. The nukes can really tear through you with only shell 4 and no MDB gear. The Teek fragment also seems to be a semi rare drop, even with Grellow we only got one out of 3 fights, no thf. Duo'd 90MNK/NIN WHM/SCH, very easy fight didn't even need /nin I should have probably went /war since I didn't cast utsusemi at all with counterstance up the whole time, Ascetic's Fury ranged from 1.7k-4.6k (my mnk is poorly geared). If the -Ga IVs didn't get interrupted Cure VI was all that was needed for full health (only 3k HP, 2 merit abyssites). We had a BLM actually but he was only there to try and proc yellow and cap azure lights for us while farming for pop items/TE, and sometimes I would hundred fists for fun (yay 2hr chests) and that would take it down to 33%. Only problem is Battery Charge which gives it a non-dispelable potent shock spikes, as no one had the fame for the quest that gives you Prismatic Elixir. But even then I would just keep attacking because WHM never went below 70%MP. Each fight lasted around 5-8 minutes depending of if it used Battery Charge. 20 fights yielded around 12 BLM 9 BRD 4 SMN and 6 PUP hand seals without THF. Will probably fight more tomorrow to finish off PUP hands. --Sylwyn 15:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Easy duo with a group consisting of a MNK/WAR and a WHM/RDM. Easy fight, mild cure bombs necessary following large AoE nukes and when it uses Battery Charge, but this is a very tame NM, indeed. Seems to drop BLM quite frequently. --Logical5 22:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Solo as SMN90/WHM45, wasn't exactly easy and took very long but it is possible. used Ramuh with Chaotic Strike for stun and exploiting it's weakness to blunt damage. -- Herby Odin Duo Bst90/Nin45 and Rdm80/Drk37, 15min fight, using Dipper, Smash Axe and Stun to keep the -ga spell from killing pet. Not easy but got lucky and only had it use Barrier twice. Had elixir used at start. --Kenki 08:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tried this NM a few times after getting burned out on slow fights with the Upas-Kamuy in Abyssea - Uleguerand. Did this successfully with THF tanking 2 BLM and a WHM for cures. BLM roles were primarily proc and stun AoE elemental spells and WHM took care of enfeeble spells. Gains a spell resistance after a TP move causing stuns as well as any other spell to be resisted. Stun did stick 1 time so its not 100% resist just increase resistance to spells. Shock spikes hurt especially with jobs that proc multiple attacks. I tried tanking this as a THF but died so I changed to PLD and died I don't have the atma for tanking. Died on PLD from double attacking (joyeus) 3 times in a row taking 200+ per hit from spikes and then getting hit by a 1200 damage AoE move. --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 18:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Failed to solo on SMN90/RDM45. He at through Ramuh like it was nothing. I did not gear for the fight in the way I thought I should've. Beware if you wish to do this fight solo. Duo-ed with BST90 and SMN90. Used Nursery Nazuma (sheep) with Stronghold/Razed/Mounted atmas. SMN used Ramuh for stun. Took 3 pets (couldn't stun all -agas and high level magics, even with both Naz and Ramuh stunning) and SMN had to hold Teek with Ramuh for 1:40 before I could call final pet. Used about 8 pet food zetas with ~full reward gear (reward of about 1600 per zeta). Did not engage - let pet and avatar do the fighting. Recommend poison pots (sleepga has VERY wide range) --Kmera 01:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Solo by BST90 using Dipper Yuly with atmas RR/VV/Mounted. Alternated Smash Axe and Dipper's Sudden lunge for stuns, in retrospect i should have just subbed drk or blm and cast stun. It's melee is a joke dipper wrecks this thing, only its magic is a threat so if you stun them its not an issue. Used 3 Jugs, had no issue with call beast recast, dipper lasted longer then the recast time. Pretty easy fight. Only reason i needed 3 jugs is because stun didnt always land, if i had used sub with stun this might have been a 1-2 dipper fight tops, plus i could have rampaged...oh well. (This was with prismatic elixer)User:Ssmitty 01:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiped at 1% as solo SMN/WHM due to a fluke mysterious light. Decent gear, MC, MM, Vicissitude atmas, used fanatics and a few elixirs/potions during the fight. If he killed Ramuh prematurely while SS/Aquaveil/Blink were down, would summon a spirit to help me get away. (Only happened once or twice). He got off one breakga, silencega, and sleepga2 on me. Definitely doable. Fight lasted approximately 26 minutes.--Lurkakitty 14:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd as BST95 (me) and SMN95, using only two basic atmas (Gnarled Horn and Siren Shadow, didn't have RR/VV/Mounted) and three Dipper Yulys. Used a prismatic elixir at the beginning, and another after the first wore. SMN used Ramuh to stun -agas, with Yuly doing some stunning while SMN was waiting on timer. A lucky -aga took out Yuly and the SMN's avatar near the end, but he was easy to kite while SMN resummoned and my call beast timer ticked down. Fight took a little less than 15 minutes.Ateres 03:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Soloable by BLU 90+, stun the spells, spam Heavy Strike, turn after Battery Charge. Very fast and easy by 99. On my server the oil is 2k and the fragment is 100k. --Janeth 00:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) -Just a note, I updated the main page to reflect it can drop up to 4x Caller's Seal. Just had the drop tonight. Dec 21, 2011 -Cooley =Shiva= :99 PUP/DNC solo with Sea Daughter, Stronghold and Mounted Champ atmas and Soulsoother head. I made macros mid-fight for Box Step and Violent Flourish (which is a GODSEND for this fight). Didn't ever need to use TP for Shoulder Tackle because VF hit every time, and I always had enough TP with Sea Daughter. So, when I found out VF was enough to stun the mob's -ga spells, I brought Soulsoother into melee range (had deployed at max distance to be out of the way of -gas and sleepga especially. Just kept Box Step up, mainly for Finishing Moves, VF'd every -ga spell except Slowga. VF never missed. Proceeded to easily beat it down with Light SCs with pet (Magic Mortar -> Dragon Kick which was doing more damage than solo Howling Fist) and stun everything. Very easy fight after that realization. Didn't get hit with a single -ga after that. The plan was to deploy healer pup at range and just heal through the -gas, but they hit hard, and I didn't equip Refresh atmas, so MP was getting low. VF is your best friend, and I think all the Regen I had from Atmas helped too. Ducal Guard is mine! Yzerman of Bahamut (dropped Invidia Torque, Goetia Hand seal x2 and Teekesselchen Fragment without using the Elixer (forgot about it, but it never put up Shock spikes that I saw...)) * Had to fight again because I forgot the Elixer -.- Tried using VE this time because I thought my Stuns would be enough. Had terrible luck with stun resists 2 times in a row (resisted both VF and Shoulder Tackle on several occasions) so I've determined that I NEED the backup healing of Soulsoother. Attempt #4 was successful again, but had a lot of stun resists in the last 50% of its HP. After about 1 or 2 of its -ga casts, I realized I almost always had enough TP with Sea Daughter to not only do VF, but immediately follow with a Shoulder Tackle, effectively "double stunning" every cast. This, I believe, was my mistake...and it possibly ended up making the NM more resistant to Stun faster, which hurt quite a bit. Had to keep Auto at range this time to avoid Sleepga and Silencega, which, as said before, has a very wide range. Can be easily solo'd as BST/DRK or BST/BLM for Stuns. Used Yuly. RR/MC/Vicissitude Atma's. Vicissitude is nice for the MDB. Stayed out of range full time and just let pet kill it. Only had to use one zeta due to the fact stun and sudden lunge wasn't up. Just alternate your lunges and stun's and you should be fine. --Cronosythe (talk) 08:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Moved from main article: Can solo this NM as 99 Summoner . Soloed this NM on 6-18-2012 , using Kiting Method with Leviathan , took about 40 minutes. Prismatic Elixer no seals drop Has anyone ever gotten seals to drop from this NM while using the Prismatic elixer from the NPC quest... I killed this 3 times yesterday while also using the elixer and it dropped absolutely zero treasure, although I realise sometimes a non proc seal NM can drop nothing I have never had zero drops three times in a row and the only thing different was the elixer... --ElensarFFXI 11:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) * I did the quest with a friend yesterday, and we both used Prismatic Elixirs on the NM. We did not proc yellow, and it dropped a Caller's Seal and a Teekesselchen Fragment. So it sounds like you simply got unlucky. --Lyonheart 16:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) * I duoed Teek with both of us using Prismatic. No triggers achieved (we only needed kill for Ducal Guard atma). Two seal drops (BLM and BRD) but no torque or fragment. --Kmera 01:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC)